


Cover für Destined love ~wolf’s mate~ von ChandraMigina

by AomaSade



Series: Cover-Fanart [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Fanart, M/M, Mates, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Violence, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AomaSade/pseuds/AomaSade
Summary: Als Naruto entführt und auf einem menschlichen Sexmarkt verkauft wurde, wurde er vom jungen Meister des berühmten Wolf-Dämonen-Clans gekauft. Aber zu seiner Überraschung interessierte sich Sasuke nicht für einen Sklaven, sondern er hatte gerade seinen Gefährten gefunden.





	Cover für Destined love ~wolf’s mate~ von ChandraMigina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChandraMigina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandraMigina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Destined love ~wolf’s mate~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371807) by [ChandraMigina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandraMigina/pseuds/ChandraMigina). 

> > **Summary:**  
When Naruto was kidnapped and sold at a human sex market, he got purchased by the young master of the famous wolf demon clan. But to his surprise Sasuke wasn't interested in a slave, instead he had just found his mate.  

> 
> Drei Cover für eine aufregende Fantasie-Geschichte.  
Für Wolf-Dämon Sasuke ist alles klar: Gefährte gefunden und glücklich zusammen bis ans Lebensende. Für Mensch Naruto dagegen hat sich nichts geändert: Er ist immer noch gefangen, nur der Entführer hat gewechselt. Naruto will einfach nur nach Hause und alles vergessen, was ihm Schreckliches widerfahren ist. Leider sind frische Gefährtenbindungen knifflig und ein herrischer Sasuke ist nicht wirklich hilfreich, sondern steigert nur Narutos Widerspenstigkeit und Ablehnung.  
Vielen Dank, ChandraMigina.
> 
> Three covers for an exciting fantasy story.  
For Wolf Demon Sasuke everything is clear: Companion found and happy together until the end of life. For human Naruto, however, nothing has changed: he is still trapped, only the kidnapper has changed. Naruto just wants to go home and forget everything that has happened to him terrible things. Unfortunately, fresh companionship is tricky and a bossy Sasuke is not really helpful, but only enhances Naruto's stubbornness and rejection.  
Thank you, ChandraMigina.

* * *

**Cover 1**

* * *

**Cover 2**

* * *

**Cover 3**

**Author's Note:**

> Wieder konnte ich mich nicht zwischen den Titelbildern entscheiden. Was meint ihr? Welcher Wolf sieht dämonischer aus und passt darum besser zur Geschichte?
> 
> Again I could not decide between the cover pictures. What do you all mean? Which wolf looks more demonic and fits the story better?


End file.
